1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control circuit for electrical machinery and applicances, and more particularly to a control circuit for a refrigerator combined with a microwave oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is possible that electrical machinery and applicances are provided with at least two inductive loads such as a motor and a compressor, or a refrigerator and a microwave oven, etc.
In a conventional refrigerator combined with a microwave oven, a delay circuit is provided to each load which makes the load operate after a predetermined delay time. Such a delay circuit protects the refrigerator and the microwave oven from being initially overloaded when they are operated simultaneously.
However, there is not protective or control circuitry to protect against the start-up of the refrigerator during the operation of the microwave oven. Moreover, it is not necessary or desirable to delay the operation of the microwave oven, when the compressor of the refrigerator is in an OFF state or when a stable current is supplied through the operating refrigerator. In other words, such a delayed start-up of the microwave oven encumbers the user, causing inconvenience.